Lindstradt Air Gun
The Lindstradt Air Gun is a fictional from the Jurassic Park series. It first appears in the The Lost World novel . The Lindstradt rifle is a weapon that uses a of carbon dioxide (CO2) to propel a subsonic flugar-impact delivery dart that is loaded with the enhanced venom of Conus Purpurascens, the south sea . It's the most powerful in the world. It acts within .002 of a second making it faster than nerve-conduction velocity. The animal is down before it feels the prick of the dart. . In The Lost World (novel) In 1995 Dr. Richard Levine requested from the Swedish firearm manufacturer Lindstradt, four specially crafted tranquilizer firearms: one pistol and three rifles, to use in his expedition to Isla Sorna, InGen‘s Site B. The weapons were stated by Dr. Levine to have been the latest in animal control technology. The pistol itself was made of black, anodized metal and came with a sheath that fitted on a belt. The rifles were large and heavy, with average recoil. Beneath the barrels were a pair of aluminum canisters, hung side by side, that held the gas that fired the darts out of the rifles. The rifles were incredibly expensive, described as having been the most expensive rifle on the market at the time. The rifles were also capable of being disassembled between the barrel and the stock, and could easily be stowed in a backpack. When asked if an antidote was available, Eddie Carr stated "No, but what's the point, there'd be no time to administer it if there was." The Lindstradt rifles are used by Eddie Carr, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Jack Thorne, and Richard Levine to kill Velociraptor. The rifles fired Fluger impact-delivery darts with a needle length of 3 inches, which loaded into the side of the weapon. The darts could be filled with whatever compound the user of the rifle wished, which made the cartridges versatile. For the expedition in 1995, Dr. Jack Thorne loaded the darts with the venom of Conus purpurascens (South Sea Cone Shell), the most powerful neurotoxin in the world; acting within 2,000th of a second, faster than the recipient’s body could even realize that it had been injected. Because the toxin acted so quickly, there was no antidote. In in his haste to study Isla Sorna’s dinosaurs before the Costa Rican government could find out about their existence and destroy them, Dr. Levine set out for the island without the full equipment he had commissioned, instead taking only what he could fit in a day pack , and brought a local guide by the name of Diego to bring him to the island. Once on the island, Levine assembled the rifle and he and Diego set out exploring it. Unfortunately, they soon encountered a Carnotaurus, which killed Diego resultingly stranding Levine. The fate of the Lindstradt pistol and rifle is unknown. Dr. Thorne brought the other two rifles to Isla Sorna when they went after Richard Levine, who had managed to make a scrambled call to Thorne (the result of not knowing how to use the satellite phone). Setting out to Isla Sorna with Dr. Ian Malcolm, and Eddie Carr, Thorne and the rest (including Arby Benton and Kelly Curtis, students of Levine’s who stowed away in the Challenger trailers) find Levine and begin their research. At this time, the rifles constantly pass between the trio. Sometime after Dr. Sarah Harding joins the group on the island, an encounter with Velociraptors that kills Eddie Carr and leads to Arby Benton’s kidnapping by the animals, Kelly Curtis joins Dr. Harding on an electric motor cycle to chase down a few members of the Raptor pack in order to retrieve the key to the predator cage that Arby locked himself into. This rifle is then handed to Levine by Kelly after she and Sarah retrieve the key and unlock the predator cage. Levine soon loses the rifle while being pursued by Velociraptors. The fate of the second rifle is left unstated. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film) Eddie Carr shows the Lindstradt rifle just before arrival at Isla Sorna. (The rifle has a similar layout to a Dan-Inject IM with a Anschutz 1913 Super Match target rifle stock and overall design. It is also seen fitted with a Bushnell HOLOsight 400.) When Ian Malcolm asked if an antidote was available, Eddie Carr stated "What do you mean, like if you shot yourself in the foot? Don't do that. You'd be dead before you realized you had an accident." In the movie the gun is primary used by Eddie Carr. Eddie tries to paralyse the ''Tyrannosaur''s, who attack him, with the gun. But the rifle is stuck in a net, and Eddie gets killed and the gun gets destroyed when the car falls off the cliff. Jurassic Park inspired games * The Lindstradt air rifle appears in Chaos Island: The Lost World as an upgrade/improvement for the characters' attack strength. It also increases their attack range. * The Lindstradt air rifle can be used in Trespasser. It can kill dinosaurs in one shot. It was due to this one-shot-one-kill capability that the rifle is rare in the game. * Roland Tembo uses a similar weapon with tranquilizer darts to bring down the Tyrannosaur Buck. This weapon appears to have been the same prop as that used for Eddie's Lindstradt. . Behind the scenes Even though the layout is similar to the Dan Inject Model IM, it's based mostly on the Anschutz 1913 Super Match target rifle, In the movie, Eddie states it fires a "subsonic Fluger impact-delivery darts" which, also according to Eddie, are "filled with the venom of the Conus purpurascens (South Sea Cone Shell) - the most powerful neurotoxin in the world." He adds the rather strange claim that it kills within one two-thousandth of a second, faster than nerve conduction velocity, so the target dies before it even feels the impact of the dart. While in reality the lethal effect of some conotoxins is nearly instantaneous, the toxin would actually have to travel through the animal's body to the nervous system after being injected before it did anything, which would be distinctly slower than claimed. It should be noted his line was taken verbatim from The Lost World (novel) by Michael Crichton. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:The Lost World Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Firearm